


Ain’t No O’Driscoll

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Assisted care, Buzzed sex, Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Gayness, Good Boy Kink, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kieran is a good boy and you can’t change my mind, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Snuggling, Teasing, but secretly likes it, foreshadowed death, happy endings, kieran hates being called buttercup, male wetting, mentions of wetting themself, petnames, thisissuperkinkytomeandimahorribleperson, virgin Kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: A member of the Van Der Linde gang takes a shine to the O’Driscoll a relationship ensues.





	1. Enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kieran so much he’s such a good boy, I feel like he deserves everyone’s love.

The gang had captured Kieran Duffy a member of the O’Driscoll gang he wasn’t a bad guy he was shy, sweet, and in the wrong place at the wrong time. They kept him tied up to a tree without food and water. Everyone would curse him and just be mean to him in general for being in their gang. Dutch hated Colm O’Driscoll because Colm killed the only woman he loved. Kieran kept saying ‘he ain’t no O’Driscoll’ but he was a part of their gang. 

Dakota Pine had been a member of the Van Der Linde gang for about six years now he was a street urchin all his life, he was a damn good pickpocket and safe cracker, which was how Dutch met Dakota trying to pickpocket him, but of course Dutch caught him and decided to let him join the gang. Dakota mainly kept to himself he found different means to rob people tying them up before he’d ever consider killing them, he may of been a crook but he didn’t kill unless it was to defend himself. Dakota was kind and would often help out around the camp or help the fellas that got injured having quite a bit of medical experience fixing his own wounds and that time he tried to not be a crook and work at a doctor’s office but were not going to talk about that.

When Dakota first saw Kieran he wanted to hate him like the others but Dakota saw in his eyes the scared boy. Dakota didn’t at first bring him food or water, but everytime he’d bring Pearson animals that he killed and brought back, Kieran would call out begging him for food or water. Dakota couldn’t take it anymore he felt so bad for Kieran and he knew their gang weren’t monsters so this whole not feeding him thing really got under his skin.

It was dark and quiet in the camp everyone was either drunk or asleep and those that weren’t we’re on guard duty down the entrance to their camp site. Dakota slowly and quietly snuck through camp, he had a bag with him filled with food that he had stole from someone in town. Dakota crept up to Kieran who looked so tired and uncomfortable he smelt horrible too he looked horrible but after a good bath and some shaving, not that they’d give him a razor, he’d be fine. Once crouching in front of Kieran he covered his mouth with his hand startling Kieran. God now that he was closer he smelt horrible like piss and shit, his hair was unruly and his beard unkept.

“Hush boy, I mean it not one peep” he whispered softly before pulling his hand away and pulling out some bread, an apple, crackers, and some left over cooked meat. He also pulled out a water skin filled with clean water. “Here open your mouth” he whispered Kieran was bound after all he couldn’t very well untie him, well yet, he didn’t trust him.

Kieran stared in disbelief he couldn’t believe how this guy was acting, everyone else in the gang was nothing but nasty to him but yet here was this guy giving him food. Kieran opened his mouth and Dakota shoved the bit of bread into Kieran’s mouth, Kieran’s lips touched Dakota’s fingers and Dakota momentarily gulped at the contact before exhaling slowly and grabbed another piece. Dakota kept feeding him the bits of food he collected all the while Kieran’s face was beat red blushing from the contact. With the last bits of food gone he unplugged the water skin and tipped the opening against his mouth Kieran almost moaned when the water entered his dry mouth, the water sliding down Kieran’s throat as Dakota held his chin.

“Easy, Easy now, don’t drink so fast or you’ll end up upsetting your stomach.”

Kieran blushed beat red again before he stopped drinking the water. “T-T-Thank you sir” Kieran stuttered out, Dakota wiped at Kieran’s mouth getting the stray water droplets before he capped the water skin and stood up. “Don’t go mentioning this to any one got it?” Dakota gave him a pointed look before Kieran opened his mouth to speak. “W-Wait why a-are you bein’ so kind ta me?” Kieran didn’t understand he thought they were all outlaws, scum, and murderers. “Because we’re not all bad, I’m Dakota by the way”

“K-k-Kieran.” Kieran whispered softly blushing a bit, a pressure filled his lower belly and he squirmed against his restraints as he closed his eyes, embarrassment flooded him. “What’s wrong O’Driscoll?” Dakota asked “I-I-I gotta-“ Kieran pierced his lips “Gotta piss?” Dakota asked an amused look on his face. As if Kieran could get any redder tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. This was so humiliating he just wanted Dakota to leave him be so he wouldn’t be anymore humiliated. “Well if we keep just letting you stew in your own bodily fluids everyone’ll be able to smell you a mile away, don’t wanna give us away to the law.” Dakota teased before kicking Kieran’s feet apart spreading his legs, Kieran’s eyes went wide in shock.

“W-w-Wait now!” Kieran protested as his bladder throbbed he’d end up pissing himself in front of the outlaw if he couldn’t keep his legs closed. Dakota rolled his eyes as he opened Kieran’s trousers pulling out his cock. Kieran gasped turning his face away. “Be quiet,” he began but then saw Kieran’s face he chuckled softly. “This ain’t my first rodeo O’Driscoll,” he chuckled when he saw Kieran look at him baffled what the hell did that mean? “I won’t look, promise.” Kieran watched as Dakota looked away aiming so Kieran would hit the ground instead of himself.

Kieran whimpered softly as his bladder finally gave and hot piss streamed out hitting the ground in a soft patter noise, once done Dakota shook his cock to get the left over droplets off. Dakota froze just a second when he felt Kieran’s cock throb softly in his hand, now it was Dakota’s turn to blush before he tucked Kieran away.

“I use to work at a doctor’s office for a time when I tried to get outta being a trouble maker didn’t work obviously so I’m no stranger to helping another guy piss”

Now that wasn’t completely a lie he did use to work at a doctor’s office as an assistant or nurse whatever you’d like to call it but Dakota had helped drunken lovers piss outside a saloon many times and well it definitely didn’t make him disgusted. Kieran’s face was beat red tears fell down his cheeks. Dakota sighed softly fuck, he was a sucker for tears.

“Hey now, come on it’s ok, don’t think anything of it I’m not gunna go blabbing or nothin’ promise.” Dakota said wiping at the tears, fuck, he looked like a beat puppy. Kieran sniffled a bit calming down a bit before he nodded, it was a combination of embarrassment, confusion, and humiliation that caused the tears. Kieran wasn’t a stranger to guys, well that was usually when he was drunk, so he was confused why his body was begging for this man’s touch.

“....T-T-Thank you” Kieran finally got out before Dakota nodded “G’Nite.” Dakota said nodding to him and walking away.

The next couple of nites Dakota came back with food and water feeding him by hand, he’d ask Kieran if he’d have to go to the bathroom only to be told no and then he’d be on his way. Around the fifth nite he untied one of Kieran’s hands and allowed him to feed himself sitting next to him as he watched, Kieran wasn’t as ravenous as before due to the steady food supplied to him.

“I-I-I wanted ta thank ya fer this,” Kieran gestured to the food and water, before he continued “W-W-Why are ya bein’ so nice ta me?” Kieran asked softly “Because ya look like a beat puppy? Or because you’re cute when you blush?” Dakota teased causing Kieran to blush again he muttered a little ‘Knock it off’ and look away.

“I’m just teasing you I enjoy you’re company and I’m a sucker for cute puppies, buttercup” Dakota laughed teasing again, Kieran blushed pointedly glaring at him with not very venom behind it. “So y-y-you guys a-a-are open ta that sorta thing?” Kieran whispered Dakota shrugged it wasn’t a big deal. “Everyone gets drunk and does crazy shit I just happen ta do crazy shit while sober to” Dakota shrugged again.

“Don’t say no till after you try it.” Dakota said pecking Kieran on the temple, he couldn’t help it he was a flirt and well Kieran was just such an easy target to make blush and he loved doing that. Kieran sat there his brain turning over what he said as Dakota stood. “Sweet dreams buttercup.” 

The next day Dakota looked over as commotion came from over where Kieran was. Bill hovered the gelding shears in front of Kieran’s cock who was scrambling to get away fear in his eyes.


	2. Freed from the tree’s hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran leads the gang to the cabin after he gets cleaned up and snuggles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff Kieran is such an easy target

There was a loud commotion when Dakota woke the next morning Bill was terrorizing Kieran with gelding tonges, threatening to cut his balls off. Kieran was trying to tell them information on Colm but Bill wasn’t listening. Dakota narrowed his eyes and stormed over there.

“Bill! Knock it off! Let him speak for Christ sake!” Dakota said and shoved Bill back “What you an O’Driscoll lover now?” Bill asked with a scoff. “Let him speak.” Dakota snarled. 

Kieran sighed in relief his heart hammering away in his chest. ‘Oh thank god for you Koda’ Kieran’s face seemed to say.

“How do we know it ain’t a lie?” Bill asked and Dakota glared at him before crouching down in front of him. “It’s ok buttercup.” He soothes softly and Kieran blushed smiling softly. “Colm has a cabin he goes to a lot, I know where it is I can show you.” Kieran said “Do you trust him?” Dutch asked Dakota. 

“Yes, he has no reason to lie he’s dead if he tries to go back to them.” Dakota said “Alright cut him loose and clean him up, Dakota since you’re so keen on him you’re his baby sitter for now.” Dutch said with an amused smirk and Dakota sighed pretending to be annoyed but he wasn’t honestly. Dakota nodded and cut Kieran loose before helping him stand.

Kieran’s body protested the movement and he winced in pain, Dakota caught him before he almost fell over. He held him against his chest as Kieran’s legs got use to the weight again subconsciously burying his head in the crook of Dakota’s neck. “Alright, Wait here buttercup” Dakota said gently after a minute or two before quickly going to his tent and grabbing a pair of clean black pants, a white button up, and a light coat before walking back over to Kieran. 

“Alright giddy up buttercup.” He teased causing to make Kieran blush which was quickly becoming Dakota’s favorite past time. He lead Kieran away from camp and down by the river. 

“Strip down...” but when Kieran didn’t move Dakota rolled his eyes. “I’ll turn away if it’s that big of a deal buttercup.” He added teasing him Kieran looked shyly at his feet. “N-no it’s f-fine” he mumbled before starting to remove his clothes. Once down to the last piece Dakota wolf whistled again a tease as Kieran grabbed the bar of soap. Kieran wasn’t very fantastically built he had a thin, lanky body with pale skin with a lot of scars and marks on it, he did have muscle but it was slight, and his stomach was pretty receded from lack of proper food. But none the less Dakota found him attractive adorable really. 

“Would you s-stop teasin’ me?” Kieran blushed red going down his neck and up his ears as he stood there covering his cock shyly hoping from foot to foot before he quickly got into the river to clean himself. Dakota chuckled shaking his head and walked over to the clothes he almost gagged the stench of piss and shit hit him full force. Poor boy. “I hope you didn’t like these very much because I’m burnin’ em” he said picking them up with a near by stick and throwing them into the thick brush to get them out of the way. 

Kieran sunk down under the water scrubbing at his hair and body with the bar of soap. Dakota sat on a rock seemingly picking at his nails while Kieran shyly cleaned himself. Once done Kieran got out of the water and got the clothes provided for him on. He was awkward about it and fumbled as he tried to hurry. “Alright, alright slow down it ain’t a race, now buttercup come ere’ so I can do something about that hair.” Dakota said standing and moving out of the way for Kieran to sit down. Kieran sat on the rock pouting almost. 

“It’s not ‘buttercup’ it’s Kieran” Kieran mumbled blushing furiously. “Well I could call you O’Driscoll, O’Driscoll.” Dakota responded as he started carding his fingers through Kieran’s wet hair careful not to pull. “Don’t c-call m-me that either” Kieran mumbled “Oh so buttercup it is?” Dakota asked amusement lacing his voice. “No, it’s Kieran.” Kieran said flustered and blushing. “What ever you say O’Driscoll.” “It’s Kieran!” “I hear you buttercup.” Dakota said through laughter only to have Kieran shyly laugh himself. 

After the laughter died down Dakota got to work trimming up his hair and beard, his beard was a little longer then stubble when he got down with it and his hair rested just below his ears. Dakota was so concentrated that he didn’t even notice Kieran’s eyes were closed. “Hey you awake?” Dakota asked “I ain’t sleepin’ I just-“ Kieran began and Dakota looked down at him smiling gently. “Like my hair played with is all...” Kieran responded blushing again. “I’ll keep that in mind buttercup.” Dakota teased grinning like a cat. “Ugh!” Kieran grumbled. 

After they got done John, Bill, Arthur, Kieran, and Dakota all headed out to the cabin Colm was supposedly at. “Well there’s his boys” Arthur said “Colm has ta be here” Kieran said “Alright let’s do this quietly and calm-“ Dakota started to say when Bill started shooting the damn place up. Everyone took cover behind various objects. Logs, rocks, a cabin. Bullets wizzed by almost grazing Dakota’s shoulder as he aimed and fired. 

Soon enough the O’Driscoll’s were dead. “I don’t see him!” Arthur called walking over to a cabin. The door crashed open and Arthur was tackled to the ground. “Arthur!” Dakota yelled only to be tackled by another O’Driscoll. Dakota stabbed the one on top of him struggling to get him off when a shot rang out and Arthur’s assailant dropped dead. “Damn it O’Driscoll this was a trap!” Arthur yelled as he got up turning on Kieran who held his hands up in surrender. “Why would he save you if it was a trap?!” Dakota yelled as he got off the ground going to Kieran’s side standing in front of him in a protective stance, Kieran stood behind him baffled as he watched. 

Arthur grumbled and looked over at Dakota. “You goin’ soft Koda? Or are you sweet on the O’Driscoll?” Arthur asked although the way he said it it was a light teasing tone. “Shut It Morgan he’s not a bad kid. Kinda like a puppy dog.” Dakota teased grinning at the end of the sentence before the two men laughed, Kieran was not amused as he blushed looking on the ground. 

Back at the camp they all got stew, Kieran grabbed some only to have Bill flip the bowl dumping it everywhere. “Hey!” Kieran squeaked out. “Clumsy ain’t ya O’Driscoll?” Bill asked and walked away with his own stew. Dakota put his arm around Kieran from behind causing him to tense up but when he saw who it was he relaxed. “Hey...Koda....” he tested the nickname and when Dakota didn’t say anything he continued. “Bill doesn’t like me...” Kieran mumbled as Dakota lead him away from the gang and sat down next to Kieran on a rock passing him his food. 

“Oh! N-no I couldn’t-“ Kieran began to protest. “Eat O’Driscoll” Dakota said “I keep tellin’ ya I ain’t no O’Driscoll!” Kieran protested but Dakota just chuckled amused at him. “I know you ain’t but you’re awfully cute when your flustered.” Dakota teased. Kieran ate the stew in silence for a minute before he spoke up. 

“Thank ya fer everythin’ I-I mean it, the other fellas well they’re not very happy with me bein’ here, b-b-but you have been nothin’ but kind ta me.” Kieran mumbled shyly ducking his head, Dakota pulled Kieran against his side and kissed his temple again. Kieran squeaked and slowly snuggled into Dakota’s side. “I told ya before I do crazy stuff even sober.” He said rubbing Kieran’s arm gently. “And if that means I get to protect you and keep you safe then I’m glad to do more crazy stuff buttercup.” Dakota whispered looking up at the sky as Kieran’s eyes drooped he was so tired for such a long day. Dakota kissed his forehead this time before humming softly. “Sleep ya need it buttercup...” He whispered.


	3. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Kieran’s building tension come to a head and Sean is saved but Kieran is left out of the party, so Dakota and Kieran go have their own party in Valentine. Smut ensues.

“Arthur, Javier, Charles, go with Trelwny and get Sean back!” Dutch ordered a few months later everything was pretty calm around camp but everyone still treated Kieran badly to Dakota’s annoyance.

Dakota walked up to Kieran whose main task in camp was taking care of the horses. “Hey buttercup” Kieran has gotten used to the nickname and stopped protesting as much. “Why don’t we go for a ride?” Dakota asked as he climbed up on his black and white Thoroughbred brindle horse. Kieran put the horse care stuff in a bucket and got up on his horse, it was a cream color with red markings and black socks, he looked over to Dakota with a smirk. 

“Race you too to Caliban’s Seat” Kieran was feeling feisty and Dakota could see it in his eyes. “Prepare to eat my dust buttercup!” Dakota said from over his shoulder. “On the count of three....one...two....three!” Dakota yelled and they took off galloping faster and faster.

Dakota laughed as he spurred is horse on whipping the reins to go faster, Kieran was soon catching up as they raced through the forest and out into the valley. “Thought you were good with a horse!” Dakota yelled laughing and Kieran charged his horse faster they were almost next to each other now. 

“I groom em I don’t race em!” Kieran yelled back. Suddenly Kieran and Dakota both veered off the road as a coach came by. “Watch where yer goin’!” The coach driver yelled. “Shove it old man!” Dakota yelled back laughing. Kieran shook his head and laughed before yelling. “Hey!” As Dakota moved in front of him so he couldn’t get ahead. 

“Cheater!” Kieran yelled laughing before going around Dakota now neck and neck. As they neared the end of the cliff of Caliban’s seat Dakota jumped off his horse and onto Kieran the two men tumbling to the ground with a hard grunt. 

“Ow, I think you broke my ass!” Kieran groaned through laughter Dakota laughed as well getting off of Kieran and pulling him to his feet. “Well I could kiss it better.” Dakota teased Kieran playfully smacked him on the shoulder. “Knock it off!” Kieran said bashfully rubbing at his neck. 

“I could do this instead...” Dakota whispered before kissing him softly on the lips, chapped and dry as they were it was still a sweet kiss, Kieran froze registering what happened before he smiled softly. “What was that fer?” He asked “An apology” Dakota answered “I didn’t quite get that.” Kieran responded with a smug look and a red tint to his cheeks. Dakota chuckled before leaning in and kissing him a bit more deeply. Kieran shyly put his hands on Dakota’s waist as the other man threaded his fingers through Kieran’s hair. 

“I think I liked that...” Kieran whispered after they parted lips a breath away. Dakota grinned and rubbed their noses together. “Good there’s more if you want later...” he grinned and Kieran chuckled before pulling away and sitting on a rock near by them, Dakota joined him putting his arm around Kieran pulling him close kissing his cheek. 

The next few hours they talked about their lives and how Kieran was settling in the gang, as the sun set they left and went back to camp cheering and partying. “Hey you’re back! Sean’s home!” Mary-Beth said “Oh Kieran! Hi!” Mary-Beth giggled.  
Kieran rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Hey Mary-Beth” he said he didn’t much like the attention when it came from the other members he felt like they were making fun of him. “Come on!” Dakota said shooting a slight glare at Mary-Beth before they walked over to the campfire. 

Everyone was laughing and joking until Kieran walked over with Dakota. “Hey Sean!” Dakota greeted hugging the Irishman Sean laughed and squeezed him. “Oi, I’m so glad you’re here n all” Sean greeted him clapping him on the back. “Whose this now?” Sean asked backing away from Dakota. “This the O’Driscoll ya we’re tellin’ me bout?” Sean asked looking over at Bill. “Why don’t you go care for the horses and leave us be? We don’t want you around us O’Driscoll” Bill grumped a few people muttered an agreement. “Aye go on.” Sean said shooing him. 

“He’s as much a member as anyone of you why are you guys such assholes?” Dakota defended. “No...it’s fine...” Kieran mumbled and started walking away. “I can’t believe you guys, fine if he’s not staying neither am I.” Dakota said and went after Kieran he slung his arm around Kieran’s shoulders and kissed his cheek Kieran squeaked in embarrassment and ducked his head bashfully. “Let’s go get drunk in Valentine.” 

The next few hours were a bit of a blur, Kieran and Dakota got to the saloon in Valentine and almost immediately got drink after drink. Dakota could handle his liquor he wasn’t very drunk but Kieran? At first Kieran was fine but after his fourth drink he was well plastered, Dakota concluded he was a light weight. Kieran was a happy drunk he kept whispering flirtatious words in Dakota’s ear as they sat at a table. 

“I wanna fuck the shit out of you.” Kieran slurred as he grinned Dakota shot up “Alright, let’s go buttercup time to sleep.” Dakota grabbed Kieran’s hand and dragged him across the street causing Kieran to stumble along the way. Once inside the hotel Kieran slung his arm around Dakota mainly for support but also affection. 

“Two rooms.” Dakota said handing the man the money and going upstairs the clerk giving them an odd look as they headed up. Forgoing the second room Dakota shoved Kieran into the one room and shut the door behind him before locking it. 

Kieran wrapped his arms around Dakota’s shoulders pressing his nose against Dakota’s before he pressed their lips together in a harsh, hungry kiss. Dakota gasped at the forwardness and Kieran slipped his tongue inside his mouth exploring it. Dakota gripped at Kieran’s hair flipping his hat off his head in the process. Kieran shoved him back onto the bed as he undid his belt and opened his pants. Dakota sat up on his knees his cock straining in his pants. 

“I wanna fuck you so badly been wanting you ever since you helped me piss.” Kieran mumbled grinning like a fool. Dakota groaned at the filth coming from Kieran’s mouth god that was hot, Kieran was always so shy and awkward, man liquid courage was awesome. “Well then fuck me cowboy.” Dakota egged wanting to see him take charge for once in anything. Kieran growled pulling out his cock which was already hard and throbbing. “Fuck that’s my good boy...” Dakota breathed out before Kieran got a glint in his eye at the nickname and shoved his cock in Dakota’s mouth.

Dakota licked and sucked at the underside of his cock hungrily sucking him, Kieran held Dakota’s head as he fucked his mouth saliva coating his cock, he groaned gripping Dakota’s black locks tightly. “Fuck you’re so good at this.” Kieran slurred his head falling back eyes shut fuck he was gunna cum if Dakota kept this up. Dakota pulled off with a pop and looked at Kieran his lips puffy and wet. 

“Shit why’d ya stop?” Kieran whined he was so close, Dakota chuckled smirking he got on his hands and knees before pulling his pants down to his ankles just wanting to feel Kieran fill him. Kieran practically pounced on him holding his hips as he plunged into Dakota’s tight ass he groaned at the tight wet heat, saliva was a time saver. 

“Fuck, holy shit you feel so good.” Kieran groaned eyes rolling back in his head, Dakota hissed softly the pain pulsing inside him before Kieran started moving slowly pulling out and shoving back inside at first before the slick helping and ebbing away the pain into pleasure. Dakota gripped the sheets adjusting his angle so Kieran would get closer to the sweet bundle of nerves inside him. “That’s right good boy fuck me so good...” Dakota whined gasping once Kieran picked up pace and adjusted himself so he’d brush against Dakota’s prostate. Kieran groaned the tight suction felt like heaven on his aching cock. 

“Kieran, that’s a good boy! oh fuck right there!” Dakota moaned trying his hardest to be quiet to not alert the clerk. Kieran laid across Dakota’s back as his thrusts got a bit erratic, the angle causing Dakota to groan out Kieran’s cock going deeper hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Oh Kieran fuck” Dakota whined out. “Koda, shit, Koda come on.” Kieran moaned out and with one hard tug on his hair Dakota was cumming all over the sheets in thick white stripes as Kieran groaned stilling his hips filling Dakota with his cum holding him close as he rode out his orgasm milking his cock of every last drop. 

“I love you...” Kieran mumbled kissing Dakota’s lips softly, Dakota smiled nuzzling him gently. “Love you too buttercup let’s get some rest I’m not done with you yet.” Dakota said groaning as Kieran slipped out of him. Kieran cuddled into Dakota’s side head on his chest after they settled down for the nite. “I told you I did stupid things.” Dakota mumbled tiredly, Kieran grinned and closed his eyes. “Worth it” he mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

Hours later before the sun rose Dakota woke from his slumber he looked down at Kieran their naked bodies a tangled mess of limbs. “Kieran wake up, buttercup?” Dakota said shaking him causing Kieran to groan tiredly. “Mmmmm?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes his head pounded from the hang over. “Ya?” He asked “I have ta piss can you get off me?” Dakota asked “Get o-o-off you?” Kieran’s eyes shot open as he pulled away from Dakota frantically he sat up, last nites events coming to him albeit foggily. 

“Shit, w-w-we oh god I-i-I’m so-“ Kieran stuttered out and Dakota laughed as he got out of bed and went to the pot by the corner pissing into it relieving himself before he started talking again. “It was the best fuck I’ve had in god knows how long, you were fantastic and you didn’t do anything I practically dreamed you to do such a fucking good boy for me.” Dakota answered walking back over to Kieran who was blushing he really liked being called that. “But I did say I wasn’t done with you yet...” Dakota said crawling back onto the bed, Kieran blushed beat red laying back his cock already hard from the memory that had played in his head as a dream. “I’ve n-n-never been....” Kieran said shyly oh that was cute he was a virgin. 

“Spread your legs be a good boy for me buttercup.” Dakota said sweetly and Kieran obliged spreading them wide, Dakota took his finger and told Kieran to suck on it, Kieran shyly took the digit into his mouth sucking and coating it with saliva. “Ok buttercup I’m gunna need you to relax...” Dakota said pulling the digit out he slowly rubbed the tip against Kieran’s tight hole rimming him as he slowly started entering him. Kieran gasped out his cock throbbed at the intrusion. “That’s my good boy just relax this’ll feel amazing.” 

After a few minutes of rimming him Kieran was a whimpering mess trying to get Dakota to go deeper inside, Dakota chuckled and sunk his finger in deeper down to the knuckle. “Stop moving so much buttercup I know you want me but I need to do this properly, you wanna be a good boy for me right?” Dakota asked only to have Kieran nodded in response “I may be able to handle the burn in one go but I’ve been doing this longer then you.” Dakota explained he definitely had experience comfortable with his sexuality since he hit puberty. He knew what he wanted and took it. 

Dakota worked the digit into him slowly stretching him open before adding a second finger, Kieran gasped at the sudden change but Dakota cooed at him to relax and breath. Dakota curled his fingers searching for that bundle of nerves and he grinned once he felt Kieran tighten up and whimper his hips jerking upward. “W-w-what was t-t-that?” Kieran gasped out only to whine again when Dakota brushed against his prostate again. Teasing him. 

“Heaven, it’ll play a key part in this.” Dakota said before adding a third finger. Once Kieran was a mewling whimpering mess trying to fuck himself on Dakota’s fingers Dakota pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock. “Please...” Kieran begged whimpering his face red and hair clung to his forehead. Dakota bit his lip and slowly inch by inch entered him, groaning at how tight he was. Kieran gripped the sheets biting his tongue to keep quiet the burn unmistakable. “I know, I know no matter how much stretching it’ll still burn at first, just breath baby just breath.” 

Kieran took a few shaky deep breaths trying to calm himself and relax, Dakota took ahold of Kieran’s cock stroking him in time with his small thrusting movements. Kieran whimpered his cock pulsing in his hand. “Better right?” Dakota asked Kieran nodded a loss for words, before Dakota slowly started moving in and out of him trying to loosen him up more before picking up pace. 

Kieran whimpered and brought his hips down with each thrust trying to get him deeper his heart raced and he moaned his cock leaking pre cum as Dakota’s pace quickened and he brushed Kieran’s prostate. Dakota worked his hand up and down Kieran’s cock swiping the head smearing the pre cum around. “S-s-shit!” Kieran moaned arching his back and pressing into the pillow. “Ya gunna cum for me baby?” Dakota asked tightening his grip on Kieran’s cock for a few strokes before letting him go, Kieran thrusted his hips trying to fuck the air, Dakota groaned at the sight as he picked up his speed he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Come on baby cum for me I need ta see you come.” Dakota cooed taking Kieran’s cock in his hand, they’d practice cumming without Kieran’s cock being touched soon enough. Kieran squeaked out a strangled moan as he came, cum hitting his stomach and chest as he clenched around Dakota pushing him to orgasm as well groaning into his neck trying to keep quiet. Fuck blissful euphoria. Dakota pulled out and got a cloth from his satchel wiping up the mess before crawling back into bed with Kieran. Kieran blushed and looked away before speaking. 

“I-I-I think I-I love you...” he whispered causing Dakota to chuckle. “Well I’d hope so you said you did last nite” he teased with an amused grin. “I-I-I did?!” Kieran asked turning toward him shocked. Dakota laughed and kissed Kieran on the temple. “Yes, I love you too buttercup we should try to sleep a few hours before heading back,” Dakota said snuggling down and pulling the blanket over them, Kieran wrapped his arms around Dakota’s waist. Kieran never thought this would happen in a million years it had only been a few months and he felt like he had known Dakota for decades. 

“Oh, and buttercup?” Dakota asked chuckling Kieran hummed sleepily in response. “You’re gunna be so sore tomorrow.” Dakota laughed as Kieran slapped him on the chest.


	4. Wide open pastures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota defends Kieran against Sean, kinks are explored, a nasty nitemare ruins everything, and happy times are here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last chapter and I’m warning you now there’s male wetting and a bunch more sex.

After that nite Kieran had been more bashful around Dakota if that was possible. They took to sneaking off for moments by themselves quickies in the deeper parts around camp, blowjobs behind a rock, fucking in the river. Whatever they could get it was a piece of heaven. They discovered some kinks about each other, like Kieran went crazy when Dakota called him a good boy or his good boy. And Dakota loved when Kieran made pitiful whimpering noises, like he just couldn’t get enough and was so horny. Kieran also discovered how much Dakota loved to watch Kieran squirm when he had to pee really bad or wetted himself, he found that really hot for some reason maybe it was humiliation, maybe it was a primal thing but every once in a while Dakota would have Kieran wet himself and then jack each other off. 

The first time it happened they were drunk and Kieran had to go pee really badly so they went around the saloon back alley. “Shit fuck oh my god, fuuuck I can’t get the belt undone.” Kieran whines tugging on his belt as he hopped from foot to foot. “It’s ok here let me-“ Dakota said going for the belt and pressing inward to get it to give “W-w-wait no-“ Kieran gasped his bladder surged and he whimpered as hot piss trickled slowly down his legs the splatter of piss hitting the ground as the front of Kieran’s pants got a wet patch. Dakota stared as Kieran whimpered tears in his eyes as deep shame set in. “Fuck” Dakota whispered and grabbed Kieran in a deep hungry kiss finally pulling his belt open and free he reached in stroking Kieran’s cock as the piss ebbed off and Kieran’s cock started to throb. “Good boy it’s ok that’s my good boy.” Dakota whispered nuzzling against Kieran’s cheek he wasn’t sure if it was from humiliation, the praise, or the fact that Dakota was rutting into his thigh but he came hard and fast. A strangled moan escaping as Dakota kept up his ministrations. “Good boy, such a good boy, that’s my good boy” Dakota whispered into his ear as his hips sputtered and he came in his pants getting the front wet from cum. 

Things were certainly good for the two of them until Sean had to ruin everything. Kieran sat by the camp’s communal fire one nite munching on some bread when Sean sat down. 

“I just wanted to say thanks for not killing me I’ll tell you what Colm O’Driscoll was a nasty feller” Kieran said 

“Not you as well it’s not Colm it’s Colom, In Ireland we say Colom” Sean said rolling his eyes 

“Well he likes Colm he’s American” Kieran said confused 

“He is Irish just look at his name he’s just a dumb Irish bastard that can’t pronounce his own name.” Sean said getting heated.

“If you say so...” Kieran mumbled “I do say so say it now Colom O’Driscoll” Sean said anger in his voice.

“Well he likes Colm” Kieran shrugged not understanding why it was so important. “And you like breathing? So say Colom properly!” Sean rose to his feet getting close to Kieran who backed away as Sean got in his face. “Colom?” Kieran squeaked out trying to get away from Sean’s angry pointing finger. 

“Sean! Leave him alone!” Dakota yelled storming over setting his plate of food down in the process. “Ah if it ain’t the O’Driscoll lover!” Sean teased laughing Dakota growled glaring at him. “So ya fuckin’ him yet?” Sean asked “I said back off or do I have to remind you what happens when you cross me?” Dakota asked Sean gulped at that his smile faded the last time he pissed Dakota off he ended up with a black eye, a broke arm, and a swollen lip. 

“Nope I was uh just kiddin’ Koda didn’t mean any harm by it.” Sean said quickly standing before making a bee line to his tent. Dakota sat down next to Kieran kissing his cheek and sighing. “I’m sorry about Sean buttercup he’s a good guy for the most part if not a dick at times.” Dakota said he went wide eyed when he heard a chuckle and Arthur sat down on a one of the logs. “I owe Hosea five bucks.” Arthur stated laughing. “I won’t pretend I understand it but Hosea was right ya’ll sneakin’ off all the time people got suspicious.” Arthur explained before Dakota threw his gloves at him. “Makes sense you making the O’Driscoll your girl.” Arthur teased.

“Oh shut up Morgan he ain’t no bodies ‘girl’ it’s mutual.” Dakota laughed Kieran looked at Arthur in fear. “Hey w-wait now we’re not I’m-“ Kieran tried to cover for them but Dakota kissed his nose and chuckled. “I told you I do stupid things I’ve probably flirted with half the guys here we accept all walks of life and we don’t care who ya fuck as long as it’s consensual.” Dakota said squeezing him close. “But for the sake of being harassed by Bill, Sean, Micah, and Sadie I’d appreciate it if ya didn’t say anything Morgan.” Dakota said stroking Kieran’s hair.

“Hey as far as I’m concerned it ain’t none of my business what y’all are up to.” Arthur said tasing his hands in mock surrender. Kieran relaxed under Dakota’s touch as they say by the fire whispering to each other. Once everyone was settled down and asleep Dakota grabbed Kieran’s hand and pulled him away to one of their normal spots. “Hey you ok buttercup?” Dakota cooed pushing him against the big bolder, Kieran nodded. “Ya I’ll be fine I just no one l-likes me really bill and Sadie are probably gunna kill me in my sleep...” Kieran said softly. 

“Over my dead body they will.” Dakota responded before kissing Kieran deeply their tongues met in a sweet kiss dancing against one another before Dakota rolled his hips into Kieran’s rubbing their crotches together. Kieran moaned into the kiss pulling away slightly. “Yer never ahhh-“ Kieran began when Dakota put his hand down the back of Kieran’s pants squeezing his ass cheek before prodding at Kieran’s tight hole. “Fuck” Kieran breathed out as Dakota released his cock pulling Kieran’s pants down before getting on his knees and taking Kieran’s cock in his mouth sucking greedily on the head, Kieran’s head fell back his eyes sliding closed before gripping a fistful of Dakota’s hair.

“Fuck Koda” he whimpered the other man never did stop rimming him with his finger. Dakota licked the underside of Kieran’s cock kissing and sucking a line down to his balls before sucking one into his mouth his free hand took ahold of Kieran’s cock pumping it in hard tugs, Kieran bucked and squirmed whimpering as the pleasure built. Once Dakota pushed his finger all the way in Kieran was done, cumming in euphoric bliss as his cum got all over Dakota’s face and hair. Dakota pumped him through his orgasm as Kieran whimpered being milked dry. 

“Shit...” Kieran breathed out after he was good and spent, Dakota stood wiping what he could off with his bandanna and kissing Kieran. “Ya know I-I’ve never been sober when I-I’ve fooled around with uh uh guy but I-I-I’m glad I gave it a chance...” Kieran stuttered out blushing. “I am too I love seeing you fall apart from my touch.” Dakota cooed and kissed along his jaw down to his neck. “I’m so fucking hard for you Kieran” Dakota said “Kieeeran” he cooed “I love your name... so sugary sweet on my tongue.” He cooed and Kieran blushed his cock starting to stir again. 

“You like it when I compliment you buttercup don’t ya? My good boy, Love the way I breath out how good a boy you are for me when I fuck you don’t ya?” Dakota whispered against Kieran’s skin. Kieran whimpered softly at the filth his cock stirred again hardening rapidly. “You’re still horny aren’t you? That’s my good boy.” Dakota smirked grabbing ahold of Kieran’s cock pulling his own out and rubbing them together wrapping his hand around both their lengths. 

Kieran hissed at the feeling he was over stimulated but he was so fucking horny he wanted nothing but to fuck the shit out of Dakota. “Let’s try something new hmm?” Dakota asked as he laid his coat on the ground. “Take off your pants” Dakota commanded and Kieran took off his pants and boots quickly but he fumbled adorably. “That’s my good boy look at you.” Dakota cooed and Kieran’s cock throbbed at the words. “That’s my good boy such a good boy for me aren’t you Kieran?” Kieran nodded stroking his cock in time with Dakota’s coos “Ah ah ah good boys don’t do that.” Dakota scolded softly as he slapped Kieran’s hand away. 

Dakota laid down on his coat after pulling open his pants and guided Kieran so he was over his cock, he lowered him down slowly onto his cock. Once fully sheathed in Kieran, Kieran groaned head rolling back at this angle he was so full and deep he loved the feeling. Dakota inhales sharply and started moving Kieran up and down on his cock, Kieran practically bounced on it moaning and cursing under his breath. “Shit, shit Such a good boy you look so hot riding me, I love the way you take my cock you filthy boy.” Dakota cooed he knew how much it drove Kieran wild the dirty talk especially the good boy parts, so he’d be more then happy to feed his kink. Kieran whimpered bouncing harder on top of him his cock throbbing as he buried him deeper inside. “Fuck! good boy, such a good boy, my good boy gunna cum for me hm?” Dakota asked before Kieran whimpered and nodded leaning down and kissing Dakota as his body thrummed and he spurted cum all over Dakota’s chest and stomach. Dakota muffled his groans with their kiss as he filled Kieran thrusting harshly into Kieran’s sweet bundle of nerves, causing Kieran to cry out cumming all over again as he was milked. “That’s a good boy, that’s a good boy get you all sated.” Dakota cooed kissing and sucking softly on Kieran’s neck. 

They laid there spent for a bit before Kieran nuzzled Dakota gently. “I’m happy I take good care of you.” Dakota teased softly “I like ta think I fuck you good.” He teased even more and Kieran smacked him playfully. “Considering I feel like a lady around ya, I’d say so...” Kieran joked blushing bashfully. “Mmmm I cant help how good you feel around me, I don’t care what anyone thinks this is right.” Dakota whispered kissing Kieran’s temple again.

The next day everyone was working around camp doing chores Dutch and Hosea were talking amongst themselves and the like when Sean called Kieran over. “Hey Come over here! Come over here O’Driscoll!” Sean yelled and Kieran walked over stumbling a bit the pain in his ass uncomfortable. “You know I ain’t no O’Driscoll-“ Kieran was cut off by Sean head butting him in the face. Dakota was minding his own business taking sacks over to Pearson when he heard Sean call out, wary he slowly walked over keeping an eye on Kieran, until Sean head butted him and Dakota dropped the sack he had in his hands. 

“Hey! What the hell Sean!?” Dakota yelled before tackling him to the ground and busting open his lip with one punch. Mary-Beth ran over to Kieran who was holding his broken nose, before he gently pushed Mary-Beth away. “Koda! Stop!” Kieran protested as Dakota kept laying punch after punch on him, finally Arthur grabbed him and pulled him off. “Leave it!” Arthur yelled “Koda!” He added as the man fought trying to get back at Sean. 

“Anyone of you think about touchin’ Kieran and I’ll gut you! Got it!? I’m done! I’m done with your shit!” Dakota yelled he didn’t care if he seemed manic or crazy he was so sick of everyone’s asshole attitude toward his good boy. “Get off me Morgan!” He growled and pulled away from Arthur going over to Kieran’s side. “Koda....calm down ok?” Kieran whispered as the two walked away to Dakota’s tent. Dakota gently took a cloth and wiped at the blood under Kieran’s nose “Oh my poor boy this’ll hurt” Dakota said and put Kieran’s nose back into place with a loud crunch Kieran cried out hissing in pain. “I know I know I’m sorry good boy” Dakota whispered kissing him gently Kieran pushed Dakota down onto the bed and climbed on top of him before snuggling into him, Dakota sighed softly stroking Kieran’s hair, Kieran closed his eyes smiling softly even though that was entirely unnecessary he kinda liked having someone be so protective of him. He never had anyone stick up for him before Dakota. Said outlaw eventually relaxed at Kieran’s cuddles and closed his eyes as well trying to just calm down. 

The next few months were a blur the pinkertons came, they had too keep moving, they wound up going down to Lymone Dutch and Arthur became deputies until the gang tried to turn family against family and that was a mess, after the Rhodes incident things just kept getting crazier and crazier. They wound up at Shady Belle an old plantation that use to be run by Lymone raiders. 

Everything was so hot and muggy Dakota had taken up one of the shed like buildings out back Kieran bunking with him. The first nite the gang was there the nitemares started like a warning. 

It was sunny out everyone going about their business. Dutch yelled out “What the hell is that?!” A female scream as a horse approached, Dakota didn’t know why but he felt dread like something was going to happen. 

Dakota shot up rubbing his head as Kieran woke up and hugged Dakota around the waist head resting in Dakota’s lap. Dakota strokes through Kieran’s hair his hand shaking. “I didn’t mean ta wake ya buttercup go back to bed...” he whispered Kieran mumbled already falling back asleep. But that wasn’t the end of the nitemares they kept getting worse and worse nite by nite. 

Dakota stormed out of the shed Kieran following after him. This one was the worst he couldn’t get the imagine of Kieran’s decapitated bloody head laying in his lap as his horse came up the walk. Kieran grabbed Dakota’s arm stopping him. 

“D-d-Damn it Koda what’s wrong!?” Kieran begged Dakota faces him grabbing his shoulders his eyes red he was hyperventilating. “You I saw I can’t it’s to horrible! Don’t you understand I can’t lose you!” Dakota sobbed falling to his knees Kieran fell with him. “What the hell is going on!?” Dutch yelled Arthur, Hosea, and Charles all walked over woken from the noise. “Koda he won’t tell me” Kieran said holding him close as Dakota sobbed. “Dakota what’s wrong?” Charles asked crouching down near them. “He’s been havin’ nitemares keeps wakin’ up screaming and crying.” Kieran explained “Alright let me talk to him” Hosea said clearing the area, all but Kieran who Dakota wouldn’t let go of. 

“Koda sweet boy tell me what happened take a deep breath and try to calm down.” Hosea soothes pulling him away from Kieran a bit so he could speak. Kieran wiped at Dakota’s eyes looking at him expectantly. Dakota took a shaky inhale before closing his eyes and sniffling.

“We were going about our day Dutch was talking to Arthur when he he yelled out to look at the road and no one had seen Kieran all day and Kieran Kieran’s horse was walking up the way” he shook trying to continue as he started crying again “-with Kieran on top his neck a bloody stump and-“ he gritted his teeth trying to not hyperventilate it was so real it was a dread he felt like a prediction from the future. 

“His head was in his lap...” Dakota finished and broke down all over again collapsing against Kieran who hushed him and stroked his hair. “He’s been havin the same dream for almost a month...” Kieran added. “It’s just a bad dream Koda...” Hosea said “No! No it’s not! It’ll happen! I know it Hosea! Just like when I saw John being attacked by wolves! I’ve known not to doubt this! I need to talk to Dutch...” Dakota said “Let me talk to him first” Hosea stood and patted his shoulder before leaving. 

“Kieran? Will you will you go away with me? I’m not saying stop being who we are just leaving the gang and being bounty hunters or something? I know it sounds foolish but I have a bad feeling and I can’t lose you, a long time ago I had a partner....he was gutted and dumped in an alley way I don’t like talking about it but you need to know and what I can tell from that dream I can’t lose you.” Dakota explained he had suppressed that memory for so long. Kieran kissed his lips softly and sweetly. “Yes t-t-this gang no o-o-offense isn’t my home...y-you are...” Kieran whispered before Dakota kissed him deeply. 

“Dutch? Can I speak with you?” Dakota asked “What’s going on son?” He asked “I want to leave with Kieran just for a while try and live a different life...I’ll send money to you guys but I just I can’t do this...I can’t lose another person that I love...” Dakota said softly he knew he was leaving the only home he really had but he couldn’t have that dream come true he needed to leave and he’d still help just farther away. Dutch sighed softly “I hate having one of you boys leave but if that’s what you need to do for awhile I won’t stop you, like I’ve said before this ain’t a jail you can leave if you want, you love him a lot huh?” Dutch asked 

“Yes, more so then Percy even...” Dakota whispered “Alright son just be sure to write us ok? And don’t get yourself in too much trouble.” Dutch chuckled he understood, Hosea had told him about the dream and that he thought it was best for him to leave for a bit Hosea after all tried to do that with Bessie maybe they’d be able to make it work. “I love you son” Dutch said hugging Dakota “Love ya too old man” Dakota teased slightly. 

The earlier the better Kieran and him got up early packing their things and saying goodbye to everyone, there was a place to rent up in Strawberry that they could have for a while while they looked around for a ranch or something. “So? I’m sorry I never even realized...” Mary-Beth was saying looking down at the ground “I’m such a fool well I wish you the best of luck and...take care of him Dakota.” Dakota nodded shortly and looked at Kieran. “You were probably the only one who didn’t know!” Karen spoke up “hey wait a minute, I was right when I was teasing you?...” Bill mumbled “Let’s get going we have a long ride buttercup.” Dakota teased and Kieran blushed getting on his horse. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to have a ranch? Or maybe we could run a stable or maybe-” 

“We’ll just have to find out, now giddy up buttercup” 

Epilogue years later

“Kieran!?” Dakota yelled from across the ranch field “Get your cute butt over here buttercup!” He yelled again and Kieran jogged over wiping his forehead with a cloth, he grinned walking up to him. “Foods done” Dakota stated kissing him on the lips. Once inside they sat down “I’ll tell you what that bounty had a pretty nice sum and not to mention what I snagged from his widow” Dakota laughed holding up a pearl necklace. “Pompous old bat” Dakota added “You have bad sticky fingers.” Kieran teased “Hey those sticky fingers helped pay for this ranch and I don’t hear you complaining when I use them for other things.” Dakota said “Shut up!” Kieran squeaked blushing bear red and throwing his hat at Dakota causing the man to laugh happily. 

Life was hard, they still did their business in a unlawful manner but never enough to get caught or found out by the law, the nitemares stopped, the future had been changed and even through the heart ache of loss and pain they made a better life for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Dakota Pine link  
> https://www.deviantart.com/franksphantomartist/art/Outlaw-Dakota-Pine-774655921


End file.
